


Sokka's Poetry Society

by margaerystark, rebeccavis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: A collection of poems written about each episode of Book 2 of Avatar: The Last Airbender by the hosts of the podcast Ember Island Sayers.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 2.01 The Avatar State

What better fate than

To be hit on the head with

Sokka’s boomerang 


	2. 2.02 The Cave of Two Lovers

Badger moles can dig  
  
Sky bison can fly  
  
I’m saying I’d rather kiss you than die!


	3. 2.03 Return to Omashu

There once were some folks from Omashu

Who were in hiding and didn’t know what to do

When Sokka thought out of the box

They all faked a case of pentapox

And the soldiers ran away screaming “Eww!”


	4. 2.04 The Swamp

Lemu are tasty and possum chicken are too

But the swamp offers more than just finger lickin’ food

What you’ll find at its heart is far more delicious

So Sokka, shut up, sit down, and don’t be suspicious

We all share the same roots and branch off the same tree

And once we realize we’re connected, we can live together in harmony


	5. 2.05 Avatar Day

In my defence

Did you really expect 

The Avatar to treat her home and people

With neglect

  
In my defence

I didn’t master soil, lava, wind and ice

Only to surrender to a tyrant

Who refused to heed my advice

In my defence

I stripped him of his dignity

In my defence 

I turned the ground into the sea

In my defence

To bend can also be to break

In my defence

I made the the earth quake


	6. 2.06 The Blind Bandit

Isn’t it funny how ‘listen and wait’

Became: “Be more careful. You’re too fragile. Sit up straight.

Don’t wander the grounds all by yourself.

Call for the guards whenever you need help.”

I can’t listen to lofty demands and pretend

That I haven’t been yearning for a friend

Isn’t it ironic how I was born blind

But you’ve been unable to see me this entire time


	7. 2.07 Zuko Alone

As a part of my identity

Lost is the only title that ever truly suited me

On the way I have sacrificed many

Never wanting to veer from my journey

Even as I find myself again


	8. 2.08 The Chase

Anger shakes the ground

Rest is sought but can’t be found

Until unity abounds

Can we all sleep safe and sound


	9. 2.09 Bitter Work

Like breathing, air came naturally to me

Flowing as effortlessly as the river runs to the sea

I finally emerged from the ice, free again to roam

Only for water to begin to feel like home

After I almost lost everything that mattered to fire

It should come as no surprise that I no longer aspire

To be so powerful I hurt the ones close to my heart

And facing the earth may be the hardest challenge so far


	10. 2.10 The Library

Is there a right way to win a war?

Do I keep going from door to door

Until someone hands me the key

That will allow the synchronicity

Of events to cement a tidy defeat

Without bloodshed and dread and ceasing heartbeats

Is this the way to ensure success?

When the sun meets the moon in a game of chess

When the light leaves the sky

Will it leave my mind’s eye?

Will hope choke on a world without fire?

Or will this day of black sun be the one

That brings about all we desire


	11. 2.11 The Desert

Have you ever seen a circle bird?

Like Yue, they don’t need Appa to fly

How do they survive out here in the middle of the ocean?

Above the water that put out the fire on Toph

Why did I think the cactus juice would quench me?

Must be my natural curiosity

Mushy, I’m glad you’re so giant and friendly


	12. 2.12 The Serpent's Pass

Lately it feels as though destiny has been 

A broken wave, a twisted path, a biting task

And every step towards another tomorrow

Is wracked with pain, though I put on a mask

It’s hard to feel and harder still to try not to

The anger swells, my stomach sinks, I push it back

A glimmer of hope dances in her wide eyes

And for a moment, she makes up for what I lack


	13. 2.13 The Drill

It started out just like any other day

Azula was giving orders, I was sitting across from Mai

It was easy to forget the rudeness of War Master Qin

After I took out the entire Terra Team in a single spin

Azula thought the poofy dust cloud might be fishy

So we found the Avatar and his friends, including the one who’s dishy

I really didn’t have fun sloshing around in the slurry

Being called a circus freak and losing the battle in a flurry

Any other day turned out to be not the best day

But at least a cute guy said ‘Hey’


	14. 2.14 City of Walls and Secrets

There is no war in Ba Sing Se?!   
Do you even hear the words you say?   
Refugees pour through your walls every day   
You can’t just make it all go away

My memories are fading fast   
But I promise you this won’t last   
You won’t make me forget my past   
Or my friends, my fellow outcasts

There was a time I believed I was free   
When we camped high in our canopies   
Now look at where freedom has landed me   
I beg you - please stop, just let me be

Maybe this is the price I pay   
For straying from the noble way   
The colors fade, and all is grey   
There is no war in Ba Sing Se.


	15. 2.15 The Tales of Ba Sing Se

I’ll never forget

The way Yue looked beneath

The moon she became

Recently a girl

Looked my way inside a drill

She was cute, I guess

My friend Toph may be

Unique among earthbenders

I do agree, but 

Suki for me is

So much more than I can fit

In a simple haiku


	16. 2.16 Appa's Lost Days

When fear settles into the cracks of your heart  
And you’re worried you might fall apart  
Remember the day when you met your boy  
When the winds sang with laughter and joy  
Let them carry you back to that peaceful place -  
Where you first saw his smiling face  
Then maybe one day they’ll guide you to him  
And your heart once more will be filled to the brim


	17. 2.17 Lake Laogai

The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai

You have no choice but to comply

Freedom only exists in the mind’s eye

There is honor that only acceptance can supply

Do your duty, that’s what he said

So why can’t you ignore these other thoughts in your head?

I’m your friend, that’s what he told me

When I close my eyes, are those friends that I see?

Inside my heart there are faces I begin to identify

Those I carried with me long after we said goodbye

If I fight back now I might lose, I might even die

But I don’t give a damn about Lake Laogai


	18. 2.18 The Earth King

A serpent coils at the base of my spine

When destiny is what I have to divine

A part of me lies at the lake’s bottom

Another part died the day that I fought him

Still I wear that day on my face evermore

Blemished, disgraced, and cut down to my core

The push of potential and the pull of the past

Ignite my whole body with a fiery blast

I take in a breath of what used to be

And awaken to someone to isn’t me


	19. 2.19 The Guru

When I needed a strong foundation to ground me

She found me in the water and I was revived

The fire couldn’t burn away my identity

With her by my side, the spirit of the air survived

The sound of her voice has guided me expertly

Her light has shone brighter than any darkness 

So perhaps my mind will never reach pure cosmic energy

But my love for Katara is endless


End file.
